Insensitive
by Midie
Summary: A new girl named Cassandra arrives at school, and Drake falls for her. They have a lot in common, but Cassandra doesn't want a relationship, until she realizes she can confide to Drake what she's held back from everyone else. Completed! Sequel soon!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. I know some of you can't get to the second and third chapters. I'm trying to fix it. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

Drake sighed as he watched Patty walk away from the car. She looked a bit upset. It had to be done though. Drake Parker tied to one girl? No way. Besides, she'd get over it. Everyone else did. Everyone knew that Drake Parker only went on first dates. Very rarely did he go on a second date. Sure, once in a while he dated girls for long periods of time, but that was only when he really liked them. Most of the time, these dates led to nothing, and he found someone else the next weekend. Drake drove home, wondering who he should take out next week.

* * *

Drake arrived home to find Josh with the one girl he couldn't stand, Mindy Crenshaw. Drake had to attempt to be nice; she was Josh's girlfriend, and Josh was his brother. Rather than stay downstairs with the two, Drake quietly slipped upstairs to the bedroom he shared with Josh.

"...Megan!"

"Yes Drake?" asked his little sister, smiling sweetly. Drake was soaking wet. "Oh, I see you found my water balloons." Drake began to glare. "...gotta go," she said and dashed out of the room.

"Just wait until Mom gets home!" Drake yelled after her. Leave it to his evil little sister to rig up water balloons to hit him as soon as he opened the door. Drake grumbled as he pulled on a clean shirt and pajama bottoms, then started to dry his hair with a towel. He sat down. What to do? Play a little guitar? Watch a little T.V.?

"Hey, Drake," said Josh walking in. "How'd your date go?"

"Same old, same old," Drake responded. Josh looked into the laundry hamper.

"Hey Drake, why are your clothes..."

"Don't ask."

"Okay."

"So, same old, same old. You won't be seeing her again then."

"Nope."

"Drake, you have to stop doing that. Some girl is going to come along and think you're an insensitive jerk."

"Oh, come on Josh. Everyone knows that Drake Parker is not a guaranteed second date."

"Some girls don't like it you know. Someone's gonna put you in your place eventually."

"They haven't yet."

"Someday..."

"Okay, I'll worry about that when someday comes." Drake turned on the T.V. to see what was on. He grew tired of Josh bugging him to find an actual girlfriend.

"Fine," Josh replied, shaking his head at his step-brother. "So, what's with your clothes..."

"I don't want to talk about it!"


	2. Chapter 2

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

Cassandra stared at the schedule in her hand, then at the room numbers as she walked by, too many to memorize. She tried to find her class; she was going to be late. She was searching frantically when she bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" she cried out. She looked down. Her books had fallen to the floor.

"That's okay," Drake responded, helping her pick up her books. He looked up at her. A brown curl fell into her face, which she quickly brushed away to reveal a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Where are you headed in such a hurry anyway?" he asked.

"Uh, chemistry," she said, glancing at her schedule. "I have no idea where I'm going though."

"Oh," said Drake. "You sure it's not between us?" Ah! Worst pick up line ever! Drake turned bright red.

"Okay, can you just tell me where room 107 is?"

"Yes, down that hall on the left."

"Thanks."

Drake felt like ramming his head into the wall. 'You sure it's not between us?' Why did he say that? That had to be the lamest thing he'd ever said. Wait, did she just blow him off?

* * *

Cassandra finally made it to her class. Mr. Height, the chemistry teacher glanced up.

"Hello," said Mr. Height. "You must be Cassandra. Well, I guess take a seat where you want. If you'd see me after class too, I'd appreciate it. Just so I know what you learned at your old school."

"Okay," said Cassandra. She looked around the room. She had always felt sorry for the new kids before, not knowing where to sit. A girl smiled at her and glanced at the desk next to her. Cassandra smiled back and sat down next to her.

"I'm Alexa," said the girl.

"Cassandra."

"So, have you met anyone yet?"

"Um, kinda. There was this guy in the hallway who used a really bad pick-up line on me," Cassandra replied.

"Oh," said Alexa. "You must have met Drake Parker. He's always flirting like that."

"Really?" asked Cassandra.

"Yeah, he's got a new girl every week. I can't stand it. Of course, everyone knows about it. I wish the girls who dated him had a little more self respect than that, but oh well, their loss."

"I see," said Cassandra. Such a shame. He'd been cute too.

Just as Mr. Height was passing out a pop quiz, the door opened, and Drake walked in. Mr. Height looked up.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Parker," the teacher said.

"Hi," said Drake. "Uh, sorry I'm late. I got a little side tracked."

"Just take your seat Drake."

"Okay." He looked up to see Cassandra sitting in the second row. He quickly made his way to the back of the room and put his head down so no one could see how burning red his face was.

* * *

"You said what?" asked Josh.

"I said, 'You sure it's not between us?'" responded Drake.

"Haha."

"It's not funny Josh! I think I'm losing my touch."

"Oh no! Drake Parker lost his ability to deal with the ladies? What will become of him?" asked Josh sarcastically.

"Go ahead and laugh. At least you have a girlfriend."

"Hey, you could too. If you'd just stay with a girl for more than five minutes!"

"Maybe I don't want one, y'know Josh?"

"Huh? But you just said..."

"I'm going to rehearse," said Drake grabbing his guitar and leaving.

"What was that all about?" Josh asked out loud.

* * *

Drake sat in his car staring blankly at the garage door. He didn't really have rehearsal. He just wanted to get away from Josh's interrogation. What was it to Josh whether Drake had a girlfriend or not? Still, he couldn't forget about the new girl he ran into that morning. She had been pretty. Maybe if he hadn't blown his pick up line he'd have a date. He sighed, and decided to head to the Premiere. If Josh showed up he'd just say his rehearsal was cancelled, and he didn't feel like going home.

* * *

Drake walked away from the snack counter, not really paying attention when he bumped into someone.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" came a familiar female voice, as she noticed the water that had been dumped on Drake's shirt.

"No, that's okay." said Drake. He seemed to be getting drenched a lot lately.

"We have to stop meeting like this," she giggled. Drake looked up and realized it was the same girl he had bumped into in the hall at school. He stared past her brown curls into her bright blue eyes. He couldn't help but notice how pretty she was. She didn't seem to flaunt it either. It was pretty attractive. Wait, Drake Parker go this crazy over a girl? Normally, he'd see a pretty face and ask her out. He was enjoying looking into her eyes though; that never happened to him.

"Uh, yeah..." said Drake, snapping his head back. "...I'm sorry, I never caught your name."

"Cassandra Blane," she replied. "...and you're Drake Parker."

"How do you know that?"

"I've been warned about you. I told my friend Alexa about some guy who pulled the worst pick up line on me, and she said it was probably Drake Parker."

"Normally they're better than that," said Drake blushing. Wait. Why tell a girl he liked about how he tries to pick up girls?

"I'm sure," she giggled.

"So, Cassandra," said Drake. "Do you go by Cassie or anything like that?"

"No!" she said, her eyes turning stony.

"Okay, sorry," he said.

"No, it's okay," she said. "I just don't like being called Cassie."

"Okay," replied Drake.

"Are you sure it's okay that I spilled my drink?"

"It's just water," replied Drake, thinking he'd had worse dumped on him. Such as the spaghetti at the italian restaurant when he and Josh thought Walter was having an affair. Drake would never live that moment down.

"Okay," she said. "So, I'm really new. My friend Alexa that I met today is busy tonight. I was wondering...do you want to show me around? You know where to hang out and stuff?"

"Sure," said Drake. Maybe this would work after all. At least, he couldn't embarrass himself anymore.


	3. Chapter 3

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

It was late when Drake got back home.

"Drake!" his mom called. "Where have you been?"

"Um, I was out with a friend," he replied.

"Was this friend a girl?" Audrey continued. Knowing full well how quickly her son could go through dates.

"Well, yeah, but it wasn't a date," he said.

"It wasn't?" Audrey asked, looking a bit surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," said Drake. "She's new here and asked me to show her around."

"Oh, well, next time call when you'll be late."

"Okay," said Drake and headed upstairs to his room. "Hey Josh."

"Hey, guess what?" asked Josh.

"Hmm?" asked Drake, not so sure if he would be interested. Normally Josh wanted to tell him about some magic show or his latest science project. Not quite something Drake was interested in guessing about.

"You know your favorite band, Zero Gravity?"

"Yeah?" Suddenly Drake was quite interested.

"They're doing a concert here at a small auditorium, so there's only like 300 tickets available." Drake's mouth fell open. He had met Devin Malone, and taken his place when he couldn't play. Perhaps he'd remember him. That would be cool.

"Man, I gotta get tickets!"

"That's gonna be hard."

"Why?" Drake asked, his face starting to fall.

"Because there are so few. I just heard about it on the radio."

"Man," said Drake, running his hands through his hair. "I'd do anything to get those tickets. When's the show?"

"In three months," said Josh. "You've got time, maybe you can find some tickets somewhere."

"I hope so." Wow. That would be awesome. Drake was glad Josh was his brother. He was thoughtful like that, telling him when his favorite bands were playing and things like that. Maybe Drake should start doing those things more often for Josh. Oh well, right now he needed to figure out how to get those Zero Gravity tickets.

* * *

The next day, Drake stood at his locker, poking through the contents, trying to find his notebook. He really needed to pull his chemistry grade up. Either that or summer school, and after yesterday's pop quiz he knew he needed to do better. Today's test had to be better. If only he could find his notebook in this mess.

"Hey Drake," said Cassandra, walking up to his locker. Drake remembered Cassandra getting one hundred on the pop quiz. Her old class had passed their's a bit, so she already knew the material. "Thanks for showing me around last night."

"No problem," he said, eyeing the outfit she was wearing. She wore a pair of jeans and a jacket with a Bon Jovi shirt underneath. "You like rock?" he asked."Oh yeah," she replied, glancing down. "I love rock. I like Bon Jovi a lot, but my favorite band is Zero Gravity."

"Really?" asked Drake. "So's mine!"

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah," he said. "They're doing a concert here in a few months, but there's only 300 tickets."

"Oh," she said. "Yeah, I managed to get some of those." Drake stared at her with a look of shock. She hadn't been there that long and she had Zero Gravity tickets already? "Hey, since none of my new friends like Zero Gravity much, and you're probably the only person I know who'd appreciate it, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh yeah!" Drake replied. He was jumping up and down inside. Here was a pretty girl who loved rock and was offering him her extra ticket to the Zero Gravity concert.

"Oh, I'll see you around," said Cassandra. "I don't want to be late."

"Bye." Wait, he should have asked her out. Why didn't he? Why was he so attracted to her?

"Hi Drake," said a new voice.

"Hello Sam," he said turning around.

"Drake, I wondered if you had a date for Friday night yet."

"I do now," he said. "Say seven o'clock?"

"Sure," she said, then walked away. Wait a minute. What was he doing? He liked Cassandra!

* * *

Cassandra sat down in the library to arrange her chemistry notes. Drake seemed like such a nice guy. No one in her family would have gone to the concert with her. Well, the person who would have wasn't around. She was glad Drake had agreed to go with her. She knew her parents would rather she went with someone anyway and not alone. She would rather not be alone either. She loved concerts, but some of the people worried her. Oh well, she'd be fine.

Alexa sat down across from her, getting ready to go over their chemistry.

"Hey," said Alexa. "What's going on?"

"Well, I found someone to go to the Zero Gravity concert with," replied Cassandra.

"Great! You're getting to know people. Who is it?"

"Um, Drake Parker," she responded. Alexa frowned.

"Drake Parker? He's such a player..."

"Relax Alexa, it's just a concert. C'mon, we need to go over this chemistry quick before the test."

"Okay, you're right," said Alexa. The girls went over their notes to make sure they understood everything and headed to class.

* * *

"Okay people, notes and books off the desks," said Mr. Height. "Test time."

Drake squirmed in his seat. Could he pull this off? The dreaded thoughts of summer school loomed over him. He had to pull it off. Mr. Height put the test on his desk. He leaned forward to look at the first question. 'Balance the following equation.' He stared at the row of letters; he had to balance them by giving them coefficients. The letters looked meaningless to him. Math was the most horrible part. In fact the only chemistry he actually remembered was the noble gases. That was only because he had learned them to impress a girl though.

Drake sighed and looked ahead. Cassandra was sitting a few seats in front of him. Why had he said yes to Sam? Why couldn't he say no? He wished he had asked Cassandra out. Now, he was too late. At least until next week anyway. He looked back down at his test.

_Well_, he thought. _Better get started_.


	4. Chapter 4

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this. 

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

This is the longest chapter in this fanfiction. A lot of stuff happens and you're about to learn a lot about Cassandra.

* * *

"Oh man," said Drake. In his opinion, his date wasn't going very well. Perhaps because he was thinking of someone else.

"Drake?" asked Sam. "Are you okay?"

"Huh, uh, yeah," he replied. Drake didn't know why he had agreed to go out with Sam. The truth of the matter was she approached him. That was fine by him, but she wasn't the person he wanted to be with. So why had he said yes? _Because you can't say no to a pretty face_, came a voice from inside his head. _You're such a lady charmer that you can't help but say yes. It's gonna get you in trouble eventually, you'll see_. Why did the stupid voice inside Drake's head remind him of Josh? What had Josh said, something about women thinking he was insensitive? Yeah, that'll be the day.

* * *

Drake drove Sam home and walked her to her porch. He didn't really want to kiss her. What was the matter with him? He quickly said good night and left Sam on the porch, looking a bit confused.

* * *

"Drake," Sam said Monday at school.

"Hmm?" he asked, wondering what she wanted now.

"Is there something wrong with me?"

"What! No! I mean, you're really pretty and funny..."

"I just get the feeling that you're not attracted to me."

"What?"

"Drake, it's okay, that's gonna happen. We can just be friends. Besides, it's not like we were boyfriend and girlfriend for a year and I just found out. Besides, my old boyfriend kinda wants to get back together."

"Oh," said Drake. "Yeah, friends. That's cool." Drake actually felt a little happy. Maybe he could get back to what he originally wanted to do before, and that was ask Cassandra out.

"See ya later Drake."

"Bye."

"So," said Josh coming around the corner. "What's up with you and Sam?"

"We're not going to see each other again."

"Drake...you can't keep this up."

"I know...there's a girl I've been thinking about and..."

"You date a girl and think about another one? What's the matter with you?"

"Nothing, it's hard to explain," said Drake.

"Yeah, I'm sure," said Josh. "Look I gotta go." Josh walked away, mumbling about his brother's love life under his breath.

"Hey Drake," came a voice.

"Oh what now!" he shouted and turned around. He came face to face with Cassandra and suddenly forgot how to speak. His chemistry teacher fixed that for him.

"Drake," said his teacher walking by.

"Yes Mr. Height?" he asked, knowing what was coming.

"I just graded your most recent test and have found that your grade has improved..."

"Really? All right!"

"I wasn't finished...it has improved, but not enough to pass. You're still failing Drake, and if your grade doesn't change soon, you'll be in summer school."

"There's gotta be something I can do, extra credit, study more..."

"Well Drake, I can give you an extra credit project, seeing as you are becoming more motivated. I do suggest studying more. If it becomes necessary we can arrange for a tutor. I do know that this class is the one you are having the most difficulty in. I have spoken with your other teachers and know that you are doing okay in their classes. Even Mrs. Haifer's. Who, by the way, says she hates you..."

"I know," said Drake. "Okay, thanks Mr. Height."

"You're welcome Drake. Now please try okay?"

"Yes sir." Mr. Height left, and Drake sighed.

"Problem with chemistry?" asked Cassandra. Drake looked over at her. He'd forgotten she was there. He must sound like an idiot to her. "Sorry," she said. "I probably shouldn't have been listening."

"It's okay," replied Drake. "Yeah, chemistry is really hard for me. There's a lot of math."

"You'll have to do something; next year is physics and that's practically all math."

"Oh, great. Another class to fail."

"No, Drake, that's not what I meant." She looked at him; that really wasn't how she wanted to come across. Why did this guy make her feel so jittery while at the same time so happy?

"I just don't know how I'm going to figure this out. Josh can't help me. He's in physics already. Sometimes him being smart is of no use to me."

"I could help you, if you wanted," Cassandra said, a bit shyly. Drake brightened a bit.

"Really?" he asked. "That would be great! Are you sure it's not too much trouble?"

"No, of course not. What are friends for?"

Drake smiled, then remembered something.

"You got a hundred on that quiz yesterday didn't you?" he asked. "...and Mr. Height had your test too; it looked like another hundred. How can you be so smart and not be in physics?"

"Oh," she said. "At my old school we always took things in the same order as everyone else. Since I was already in the middle of chemistry when my parents moved me here, they kept me in the class when I came here."

"I guess it's lucky for me they did," said Drake. "Can you come by today? If it's not too much trouble. Oh yeah, sorry I yelled."

"That's okay. Sure I'll come by today. See you later Drake," Cassandra giggled.

"Later," said Drake. Why didn't he ask her out? He kept missing his chance. Perhaps she wasn't interested though. Maybe she just wanted to be friends. After all, she knew a few people, but not a lot. She probably didn't want to latch on to a guy right now. At least, that's what the girls in his math class were gossiping about her. Apparently she did know a few people.

* * *

Cassandra walked down the hallway. She hadn't meant to make Drake feel bad. She was glad she had offered to help him. She sighed, what was wrong with her? She hadn't really had strong feelings for a guy since...well that didn't matter. She had them now, and she didn't know why. It was the strangest thing. She didn't even know if he felt that way about her. After all that Alexa had told her, she probably shouldn't want to date him so much anyway. Then again, none of her relationships lately had lasted that long either.

* * *

Drake tossed his bookbag on the couch in his room. He found Megan sitting at the computer.

"Hi Drake," said Megan, as if it were perfectly fine with him that she was in the room.

"What're you doing?" he asked.

"Trying to guess Josh's password. He changed it again. It's hard to get to his email sometimes."

"Oh," he said. "Long as it's not mine."

"No," she said. "Yours is full of love notes from girls. I don't feel like being sick to my stomach."

"Megan, get out!"

"Make me."

"Come on, I have a friend coming over."

"Oh, fine. It just gives me more time to plot against you," she said as she left with an evil grin on her face.

Drake rolled his eyes. The doorbell rang and he leaped downstairs to answer it.

"Hey Cassandra," he said.

"Hi Drake."

"So, you want something to drink?"

"Actually, water would be nice."

"Oh sure." Drake headed into the kitchen as Megan headed into the living room.

"Who are you?" Megan asked.

"I'm Cassandra."

"You're Drakes new victim...I mean girlfriend aren't you?"

"Actually, just friend. I have been warned about your brother's dating ways, don't worry."

"Oh good, then I don't have to sabotage any dates."

"Excuse me?" asked Cassandra.

"Never mind," said Megan and left the room.

"Okay..." said Cassandra looking puzzled.

"What's wrong?" Drake asked returning to the room.

"I just met a little girl who seemed to have a very conniving mind."

"Oh yeah, that's my sister Megan."

"I see." Cassandra seemed to glance into the distance. Her face didn't seem as bright as it had a few minutes ago.

"Are you okay?" Drake asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I just started thinking about something...It's okay."

"Alright," said Drake. "Here, why don't we head up to my room. I think Josh is bringing his girlfriend home, and I'd rather not be down here while they're both here."

"Why not?" asked Cassandra.

"They tend to get all lovey dovey, and I don't really care for Josh's girlfriend."

"Does he know that?"

"Oh yeah, I accept it though. She makes him happy."

"That's pretty big of you."

"Yeah, well, he's my brother."

Cassandra looked down at her feet. Drake knew something was bothering her, but she obviously didn't want to talk about it.

"Why don't we get started on chemistry," said Cassandra. "I need to be home for dinner."

"Okay," said Drake.

* * *

Two hours later, Drake was attempting a problem on his own when Josh walked in the room.

"Hi," said Josh.

"Oh, hi," said Drake. Josh looked from Drake to Cassandra then did a double take, because Drake was actually doing homework.

"Wow," said Josh.

"What?" asked Drake.

"I just never thought it possible."

"What?" asked Drake again.

"That you'd be doing homework and sitting up here with a girl in your room and not even making out with her."

"Josh!" yelled Drake and jumped up. He ran for the door.

"Relax man," said Josh. "I just wanted to grab my notebook." Josh grabbed it as Drake threw a pillow at him. "Headaches!" exclaimed Josh as he left the room.

"Sometimes having a brother is annoying," said Drake.

"At least you have a brother..." began Cassandra. With a quick glance around the room, she quickly changed the subject, "You play guitar?"

"Oh, yeah," said Drake. "I'm in a band. We write our own stuff."

"Wow," she said.

"Yeah, you play anything?"

"Actually, I play guitar too."

"Really?"

"Yeah, it really helped, ever since..." she stopped. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" Drake asked, concerned.

"Nothing," she said.

"It's gotta be something," said Drake. "Come on, you can tell me." Cassandra sat down on the couch. She realized she hadn't told anyone this story. How she felt before the accident. How she felt after. She hadn't known Drake that long, but she felt so alone in her despair, and he seemed so eager to listen. Maybe it would hurt a little less if she told someone. After all, he was one of the first friends she had made when she moved.

"You see, when I was younger my brother Matt and I were really close. He was about ten years older than me, but he'd always take me places. He'd bring me to the beach and would show me the college campus he stayed at. Even though there was that age gap, we were still very close. People said if I were older we could have looked like twins. We both had the same brown hair and blue eyes. He was a very attractive young man and got a lot of dates. If I wasn't comfortable with a girl he was dating, he wouldn't see her anymore. My opinion mattered that much to him. He graduated from college and I'd stay the weekend at his apartment at least once a month. One Sunday morning, about a year ago, he was bringing me home. We came to a four way stop and Matt had the right of way, so he went. Well, there had been a guy in a truck on his cell phone who didn't notice us. Matt's little car was no match for this guy's truck, and it..." Cassandra's eyes were full of tears. She struggled to get the words out. Drake gently touched her shoulder.

"Look," Drake began. "If you feel like you can't tell me that's fine..."

"No," she responded. "The truck hit the driver's side of Matt's car. I was fine, being on the passenger side. Matt...he...he just...it was horrible..." Drake squeezed her shoulder a bit, to let Cassandra know it was okay. "...Matt died in that accident. In minutes I lost my brother, my only sibling. It was terrible. I wanted to forget all about guitar, because Matt had given it to me and taught me to play. Dad told me he wouldn't want that though. I used to love hearing Matt play and sing. He had the greatest voice, and I'd sing with him. It just didn't seem right without him. I thought Dad was right though. Matt wouldn't want me to give up something I love. It was a little after that I learned to play 'American Pie.' Matt loved that song and it seemed to fit what had just happened."

"I can see why," said Drake.

"I started writing more than before. I just felt so alone for a while. I've been so distant that my parents thought it would be best to move. So, we're here now. I really miss him. I miss seeing him on Saturday mornings and him watching me go to a dance or something and saying, 'Remember Cassie, any boy breaks your heart, and he's answering to me.'" Drake looked at her.

"That's why you wouldn't let me call you Cassie," he said. "Because your brother did."

"Yeah," she said. "It's just hard to hear it, after someone who called me that all the time is gone. I cared about him so much. I wouldn't let anyone call me that unless we were as close as Matt and I were, but I haven't had that connection with anyone since then. It hurts too much."

"I can understand that," said Drake. Cassandra's head had slid onto his shoulder. His heart ached for her. She had been so close to her brother, her only sibling. No wonder she had been upset everytime Drake mentioned Megan or Josh. "Cassandra, I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Drake," she said. "It happened, and nothing can change that." Drake was amazed at her. She seemed to hold herself together so well, but she kept all this pain inside.

"Well," she said. "We'd better finish this homework."

"Cassandra," Drake said softly. She looked at him. Her eyes were a bit red.

"Drake," she responded. She brought her face close to his. She felt his lips touch hers and a chill slipped down her spine. She kissed him back and brought her hands around his neck. He moved his arms around her waist, and their kiss became deeper. Drake started to tightened his arms around Cassandra when she suddenly shot up from where she sat. "I have to go Drake. I'll see you around." She ran downstairs and out the door. Drake followed her. Not noticing Josh and Mindy on the couch until Mindy spoke.

"What'd you do to her?" she asked.

"Nothing," said Drake. Nothing except listen to her...and kiss her when she was vulnerable. Why had he done that? Then again, she had returned the kiss. So, why had she left? Drake was so confused.


	5. Chapter 5

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this. 

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

Drake stared at his ceiling, still trying to figure out the what had gone wrong that afternoon. Josh came into the room and glanced at Drake. He walked over to Drake's bed and looked at the ceiling too.

"What're we lookin' at?" asked Josh.

Drake groaned and sat up. He really wasn't in the mood for Josh's jokes. He had been lying there thinking about everything Cassandra had told him. She seemed very reluctant to tell her story, so why open up to him? Drake was sure by now she had heard he wasn't a one woman man. Why did she trust him, and why had she kissed him back and run off? He couldn't make sense of any of it.

"C'mon Josh," Drake said.

"Okay," Josh said. Drake's tone surprised him. He wasn't really upset. More like he was confused and not sure what to do. "Is something wrong?" Josh asked.

"I don't know," replied Drake. "I wish I did. Then things would be less confusing."

"Does this have anything to do with Cassandra running out the door?"

"Yeah," said Drake. "I can't figure it out."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I don't think so," said Drake. "It's kinda personal." To Drake, it felt like Cassandra had told him about her brother in confidence, and he didn't want to do anything to upset her more than she was.

"Well," said Josh. "I don't really know what went wrong, but maybe you could call her or something?"

"No," Drake began. "I need to talk to her face to face."

"This is that important?" Josh asked.

"Yeah," said Drake. "It is."

* * *

Cassandra slammed the door of her parent's house.

"Is that you sweetie?" called Mrs. Blane from the other room.

"Yeah," Cassandra called, fighting back tears. She ran up to her room and shut the door. Why had she told him? Did he really care? Why had he kissed her? Why had she kissed him back?

Cassandra pulled her guitar out and played a few notes. The guitar had always helped her feel better before, and for that reason she was glad she kept playing it. She played a few more notes. Music had always made her feel better. It helped her think things through. She pulled out some paper and wrote down the notes she had been playing.

"Cassandra, dinner!" her mother called from downstairs. Cassandra put her guitar away. She thought a moment. She realized she was upset more because she had never told anyone the story of her brother's death before, and it was hard to do it, because it meant he really was gone. Drake must have cared about her enough to listen. She still didn't know why he kissed her. Did he really like her? Nobody had ever kissed her like that before. Oh well, she'd see him tomorrow, and perhaps then she'd find out.

* * *

At school the next morning, Drake headed toward Cassandra's locker, with Josh close behind.

"You know, whatever happened can't be that horrible," said Josh.

"You're right, it wasn't horrible at all, not really," replied Drake. He knew Josh was trying to be helpful, trying to make him think that Cassandra running off wasn't his fault. The truth was, he didn't know why she left. "Look Josh, I gotta talk to her alone. Okay? I'll see you later." Josh nodded and headed off to find Mindy. Cassandra was busy at her locker when Drake approached her. "Hey Cassandra."

"Oh, hi Drake," she said, not really looking at him as she felt her face turn red.

"Look," he began. "About what happened yesterday..."

"Drake, I didn't mean to leave so quickly. I just..."

"No, it's okay. I just wondered if I did something wrong."

"No Drake. I haven't ever told anyone about Matt before, and I just haven't really dated seriously since my brother died. Of course I went out, but not often and never with the same guy. I don't think I've even kissed any guy in that time. That's why I took off so fast. I'm sorry."

"Oh," said Drake. "That's okay, really. I can try to understand, but I can't fully."

"I know." Cassandra sighed and sat down on a bench. "I just never felt like getting close to anyone. I don't think Matt would want me to give up being a normal girl though, just because he's gone."

Drake sat down next to her on the bench and started to squirm.

"Um, Cassandra," Drake started to ask, though he was very scared to hear her reply. "If you don't want to, I'd understand, but after yesterday, I have to ask. Would you like to go out with me?"

Cassandra stared at him for a moment. She considered his offer and smiled.

"Okay Drake."

* * *

Drake and Cassandra were laughing as they left the movie. Drake was so happy that he finally got to ask Cassandra out. Now he was stuck though. He didn't know what to do. He normally dated someone no longer than a week. He really liked Cassandra though and didn't want to hurt her. He hadn't really done the steady girlfriend thing since he dated Tori, who he no longer saw, big surprise for him. He liked Cassandra a lot. He didn't know what to do.

"Drake?" Cassandra asked. "You okay?"

"Oh yeah, sorry what did you say?"

"I asked if you remembered in the middle of the movie when..."

"Oh yeah," said Drake. "Yeah, that was great." Drake stared off again. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Hey Josh," Drake said to his step-brother.

"Yeah?" replied Josh, barely glancing up from his english paper.

"Can we talk?" Drake wasn't so sure about asking Josh for girl help, but Josh was pretty smart and, unlike Drake, had a steady girlfriend. Granted Drake couldn't stand her, but maybe Josh could help a little.

"Sure," said Josh. "About what?"

"Well, it's about a girl..." Drake began as he sat down on the couch.

"Wait a minute," said Josh. "Drake Parker asking me, his uncool brother, for help with girls?"

"Um, kinda. Let me explain. See, I went out with Cassandra and..."

"Drake, you are not breaking up with her are you? She ran from our house the other day and you went out with her? If you dump her that would be the lowest of the low..."

"I know," said Drake. "I don't want to break up with her. I want to keep seeing her. I just don't do the stick-to-one-girl thing often. I don't want to screw it up."

"You must like this girl," said Josh. "Well, all I can say is do not date or flirt with any other girls and try to be thoughtful. That's what seems to work for me."

"Okay," said Drake. "Thanks." He still couldn't believe he'd asked Josh for help. His advice could be helpful though.

"So," said Josh. "This one going to last a while? Should I alert the papers?"

"Hey Josh," Drake said. "Come here."

Josh walked over to Drake. Drake picked up a pillow off the couch and whacked Josh in the back of the head with it.


	6. Chapter 6

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this. 

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

A month later Drake and Cassandra were still dating, and Drake wanted to ask Cassandra whether or not she would be his girlfriend "officially". He didn't get it. Before he had always had a new date every week. Now he only wanted to be with Cassandra. He wondered if this was what love felt like. He didn't care, he was just happy. He planned on taking Cassandra to dinner that night and asking her then. He pulled out his english book and prepared for Mrs. Haifer's class. He felt a hand touch his shoulder.

"Hi Drake." Drake turned around and saw Sam. She smiled at him. "How's it going?" she asked.

"Okay," said Drake. He wasn't quite sure what she wanted. "How are you?"

"Alright, except for the fact that I broke up with my boyfriend again."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"It's alright. I should've never gotten back together with him. I enjoyed spending time with you more anyway." Drake didn't like where she was going. "Listen, Drake, do you want to go out this weekend? It'd be nice to date you again."

"I don't think so," said Drake. "You see, I've been dating Cassandra, and..."

"You never let dating someone else stop you before," said Sam. "C'mon Drake. Maybe you need a reason to go out with me." With that, she kissed him. Drake felt wrong immediately. He backed away, well, as far as he could, since his back was to his locker.

"Look, Sam. I just can't okay? I really care about Cassandra."

"Fine," she said with anger in her eyes. She stormed off. Drake shook his head and walked to english. He hadn't noticed Cassandra run around the corner, and she didn't look too happy. She had missed hearing Drake telling Sam to back away. In her mind, he was as she had been warned. He didn't care who he dated or when. If there was another girl at the time, it was how it was. It wouldn't change.

* * *

"Drake," said Cassandra on the phone. "I can't make it tonight." Drake's smile faded from his face. He hadn't expected this.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just can't." She felt a little angry with him, but more with herself, thinking he had changed. "Look Drake, I don't think we can date anymore."

"Huh?" Drake felt stunned. "Why?"

"Because," she began. She felt the tears in her eyes. Didn't he know? Apparently not. "I saw you today with that girl at your locker Drake."

"Oh," said Drake. He couldn't believe how wrong Cassandra was about the situation. "Look, that was nothing. She kissed me. It meant nothing."

"The problem is, I don't know if you're telling the truth. I don't know if I can trust you in a relationship. I could trust you as a friend. Old habits die hard Drake. You might never get over your womanizing ways. I think we should just be friends."

"Okay," said Drake. His voice was shaky. "I gotta go. Bye." He quickly hung up. He felt as though his heart was torn in two. How could she have misunderstood? He had not so much as looked at another girl since they started dating. That kiss was never supposed to happen. He had felt horrible when it did. He felt sick to his stomach now, knowing it cost him the trust Cassandra had in him.

* * *

Cassandra placed the phone back on the hook and started to cry. She lay down on her bed and pressed her pillow to her face. Everytime she got close to someone, she got hurt. Even if he hadn't kissed that girl purposely, she worried he might want to start dating other people again. It was best just to break it off now. Drake didn't seem to understand that. How could he be so insensitive?

She picked up the phone and called Alexa.

"Hello," said Alexa.

"Hey," said Cassandra. Her voice sounded like it would crack.

"What's the matter?" Alexa asked, her voice full of concern.

"Drake and I broke up," she said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I know you liked him. I hate to say it, but it's the way he is."

"Yeah, I get that now," said Cassandra. "I just wish I hadn't learned the hard way." With that she poured the entire story out to Alexa.

"What a jerk. You know what, you deserve better. If you still want to be friends with him that's your choice. It could still be okay that way, but as far as a boyfriend goes, I don't think so," Alexa told her friend. It seemed odd to her. When Drake and Cassandra had been dating, the lady-charming Drake Parker she knew seemed to not exist, like he really only wanted to be with Cassandra. Had Alexa become a fool as well?

* * *

"Drake," said Cassandra. It had been a month, and they still spoke but not often. She was worried about him. He was still her friend after all.

"Hmm?" asked Drake. It pained him to look at Cassandra. It wasn't even his fault, and he wasn't with her anymore.

"Are you okay?" she asked. She had asked him several times since they broke up and he always replied the same.

"Of course," he said, once again.

"Look, we're still on for Zero Gravity next month right?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, definitely," he said. His heart wasn't in it. He would probably spend the entire night wishing he could kiss her, but knowing he couldn't. He didn't want her to go to the concert alone though. If anything happened to her, he wouldn't forgive himself. "I'll see ya later."

Cassandra stared after him. She hoped he really was okay. It had hurt to let him go, but she was really scared that he would break her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

The end of chapter six was halfway through. I'm so glad that everything works now. I'm glad you guys like the story too. I'll try to get the rest of it up today. It's been a few days, and Drake is pretty upset. Who can blame him? He didn't really do anything. What's he going to do now?

* * *

"Drake?" Sam asked, touching his shoulder gently. Drake jumped, he had been sitting alone at the Premiere, wallowing in self pity as he normally did after school these days, completely oblivious to the world around him. Especially since Cassandra was now dating someone else.

"Hi Sam," he said.

"Look Drake, c'mon. I'm sorry about you and Cassandra, but don't you think you should move on? It's been a month. I happen to know there's a lot of girls interested in dating Drake Parker. Especially one."

"Oh yeah?" said Drake. At the moment the only girl Drake could think of was Cassandra. He supposed Sam was right though. After all, Cassandra was seeing another guy. She was done with Drake. He had to face it. "Okay Sam, let's go out again."

"Oh, Drake, that's so great!"

"Yeah," he said unenthusiastically.

* * *

Two weeks later Drake was still dating Sam. He was actually starting to like her. He kept Cassandra at the back of his mind though. 

"Oh Drake," started Sam. "Guess what? My uncle works at the arena where Zero Gravity is playing in two weeks. He got me tickets to the show. I know you love them, so I was sure you wanted to go."

Drake thought a minute. He was supposed to go with Cassandra. He wanted to get over her though.

"Sure, Sam, I'd love to go."

* * *

Drake looked at the phone and felt his hand shake as he reached for it. This was the hard part, telling Cassandra he was going to the concert with the girl he was currently dating and not her. He slowly dialed her number. The first ring sounded. He felt his heart pound. A second ring. Maybe this was a bad idea. A third ring. He should probably tell Sam he already had plans. The fourth ring. He should probably hang up right... 

"Hello," came Cassandra's voice over the phone.

"Hi," said Drake. His mouth felt dry. He felt terrible. "Listen, Cassandra. You know the Zero Gravity concert? What if I went with someone else?" He was regretting every minute of this.

"Who?" asked Cassandra.

"Well," he said, licking his lips. "Uh, Sam."

"Oh, I see. I suppose so. You are dating her after all. Don't want anyone to think you're cheating on her would you?" There was a bit of anger in her voice. "Go ahead Drake."

"Okay," he said. "Bye."

"Bye," she said.

Drake felt as though a weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew Cassandra was angry though.

* * *

Cassandra slammed the phone back down. She should have expected this. What an insensitive jerk.

* * *

"Cassandra," said Drake, approaching her locker. "Are you sure you're okay with me going with Sam to the concert?" 

"Yes," she said. "I guess it's better. She might really think you were cheating. I couldn't do that to someone, even if it had been done to me."

Drake wanted to say something but didn't know what. Cassandra turned back around quickly and Drake left. Cassandra felt a tear slip down her cheek. She quickly brushed it away and headed toward her world history class.

* * *

Drake was upset with himself. He was ruining his relationship with a good friend. He decided to focus on his relationship with Sam. That would probably be for the best. 

"Hey brotha," said Josh, happily walking into the guys' bedroom.

Drake didn't respond. He was busy, trying to think about Sam. You know what, he liked Sam. He pushed Cassandra out of his mind, or so he thought.

"What's up Josh?" Drake asked.

"Big test tomorrow, I've got a long night of studying ahead of me, so if you're going to play your guitar, would you mind doing it elsewhere?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. I have rehearsal in twenty minutes anyway. I'll see you later, okay?" Drake grabbed his guitar and left the room.

_Why is Drake acting so odd,_ thought Josh. _I wish I could figure him out, but he doesn't like to talk about stuff much with me, especially girls. I assume girls are his problem too_. Ever since Josh found out Drake had broken up with Cassandra, he hadn't had the heart to say, "I told you so." Mainly because Josh was a better guy than that. It really bothered him to see Drake so down.


	8. Chapter 8

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this. 

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

Three days before the concert Drake was excited. He was happy too. He really liked Sam he learned. He rarely thought about Cassandra. He was impatiently awaiting Friday night, until he talked to Sam at lunch.

"Drake," said Sam. "I can't go to the concert on Friday. My mom says I'm grounded for maxing out the credit card again. She made me give the tickets to her too, so I couldn't sneak out."

"Huh?" said Drake. "No concert?" Drake was no longer thrilled. Only 300 people were allowed to see this show and he wasn't one of them. "Okay," he said. "I understand. Sorry you're grounded."

"It's okay," said Sam. "I just wish my mom wasn't so uptight about the credit card. I mean, all I bought was clothes. Clothes are a necessity..."

Sam went on with her rant. Drake ignored it, which probably isn't the best idea when you're a guy, because the girl does want you to listen to what she's saying.

"Drake!" she said. "Did you hear me?"

"Um, yes," he lied. "I have to go. I'll see you later." Drake got up and left. Now what? He was missing his favorite band perform that Friday. Wait, Cassandra.

Drake searched the cafeteria for Cassandra. He found her sitting with Christopher, her new boyfriend. It had been a week since she declared herself his girlfriend. Drake had tried to ignore the fact that it had happened. He walked up to her.

"Hey, Cassandra," he said. "Can I talk to you alone for a second?"

She looked him up and down before saying, "Okay." She got up, and they headed to a corner of the cafeteria to talk.

"So, um, remember how I was going to go to the concert with Sam?"

"Yes."

"Well, she can't go anymore, because she got grounded. I was wondering if you still had that extra ticket?" Drake knew he was really pushing it. He wouldn't blame her if she slapped him in the face and screamed at him. To his surprise, neither happened.

"Yes Drake, it's yours." He definitely hadn't expected that. "I can't find anyone else who wants to go, and I refuse to go alone," Cassandra continued. "Guess you got lucky." Her tone wasn't friendly and it wasn't very angry either. More like tired, like she'd given up on something. She walked back to her boyfriend. Drake saw her give Christopher a peck on the cheek and felt his face grow hot. He quickly hurried off to his locker.

* * *

Drake got ready for the show quickly. He was supposed to meet Cassandra at the premiere at 5:00. The show started at 8:00, but they wanted to get there early, and it would take about an hour to get there. He got to the theater and found Josh working behind the counter.

"Hey," said Drake.

"Hi Drake," said Josh. "Ready for the concert?"

"You bet," said Drake. He looked around. "I wonder where Cassandra is."

"Oh," said Josh. "She and Christopher went to see a movie at 2:30, it should get out real soon." Drake saw the couple walk out arm in arm. Cassandra waved to Drake. She turned around and gave Christopher a long kiss and said goodbye.

"I'll be ready in a minute Drake. I just want to change."

"Okay," Drake said. He felt like his blood would boil. Why did Cassandra kissing her boyfriend affect him so much? There was no way he could spend an evening with her. As it turned out, he wouldn't. Sam walked into the Premiere at that moment.

"Drake!" called Sam. "Guess what? I talked my parents into letting me go tonight. So come on, we'd better get going."

"Uh," Drake began. "Okay." He was going to regret this later, he knew it. Josh glared at Drake as he left.

Cassandra came out of the bathroom and walked up to Josh.

"Um, where'd Drake go?" Cassandra asked, looking confused.

"To the concert," said Josh. "With Sam. I'm sorry Cassandra. He's acting like such a jerk. I wish I could make up for it, but I can't."

"It's okay Josh," she said. "I guess I'm going home then."

"Why don't you still go?"

"I don't have anyone to go with. I really don't want to go alone."

"Tell you what," said Josh. "I get off in half an hour. I'll go with you. It's not exactly my kind of music, but you should go to that concert. I just have to call my girlfriend and make sure it's okay with her."

"Okay Josh," laughed Cassandra. "I understand. Thanks a lot. I owe you one."

"Not a problem," replied Josh.

* * *

At 12:30 in the morning, Josh dropped Cassanda off at home.

"Thanks again Josh," she said.

"No problem."

"See you Monday."

"Okay."

* * *

Drake was headed up the stairs as Josh walked through the door.

"Josh?" asked Drake. "What were you doing out so late?"

"I was at the Zero Gravity concert with Cassandra. Remember her? You should. You ditched her three hours before the show!" Josh was angry with Drake. How could he do that to a friend?

"Man," said Drake. "Sam just kinda pulled me out; what could I do?"

"Tell her you already had plans! Girls are gonna come and go, that's definitely true for you. Your friends are going to stay though."

"Josh, that's something girls say about guys so they don't feel bad when they get dumped."

"It holds true for both genders, thank you very much," Josh continued. "...and furthermore..."

Drake had already gone upstairs. Josh stood at the bottom of the steps, still upset with his brother.

* * *

Drake couldn't get to sleep that night. As much as he hated to admit it, Josh was right. He shouldn't have left Cassandra like that. The thought of being alone with her for so long scared him though. What if he had been unable to hold back and kissed her? He felt awful. He had known he would regret what he did, but he hadn't known he would regret it this much. He felt sick to his stomach. He decided he had to break up with Sam. He couldn't date one girl and think so much about another. He would feel awful if anyone got hurt. After that, he was going to see Cassandra and apologize to her. He was going to explain everything to her. After all, she had opened up to him three months ago. He should open up to her. He tossed and turned all night, unable to sleep. Drake deeply dreaded what the morning would bring. 


	9. Chapter 9

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

* * *

"Sam," Drake said.

"What is it Drake?" Sam asked, looking at the auburn haired boy standing on her front porch.

"Look Sam," he said. "I don't think we should see each other anymore. I'm really sorry, but it just doesn't feel right to me."

"But Drake..." Sam said. She stopped and glared at him, then slammed the door in his face.

"Well," said Drake. "That could have gone worse."

* * *

Drake stood in front of Cassandra's house. This was the part of the day he dreaded most. He wanted to tell Cassandra everything. He was going to pour his heart out to her if it killed him. He heard the faint sounds of a guitar coming from an open window. He crept over and heard the familiar sound of a Jann Arden song. He heard singing. He knew it was Cassandra.

_How do you cool your lips  
After a summer's kiss?  
How do you rid the sweat  
After the body bliss?_

Drake frowned. Why was she singing that song?

_How do you turn your eyes  
From the romantic glare?  
How do you block the sound of a voice  
You'd know anywhere?_

Drake sighed. He leaned against the house. He just listened to her sing. Wow, she had a great voice. It made him fall for her even more. Still, what was with the song?

_Oh, I really should have known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual goodbyes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face  
That told me maybe you might have  
Some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive_

Then it hit him. He recalled Josh's voice, iDrake, you have to stop doing that. Some girl is going to come along and think you're an insensitive jerk./i She was singing about Drake.

_How do you numb your skin  
After the warmest touch?  
How do you slow your blood  
After the body rush?_

She was really angry with him, and now Drake was angry with himself.

_How do you free your soul  
After you've found a friend?  
How do you teach your heart it's a crime  
To fall in love again?_

Drake didn't understand though. He always felt it was a break-up song. Well, they had broken up before.

_Oh, you probably won't remember me  
It's probably ancient history  
I'm one of the chosen few  
Who went ahead and fell for you  
I'm out of vogue  
I'm out of touch  
I fell too fast  
I feel too much  
I thought that you might have  
Some advice to give  
On how to be  
Insensitive_

Drake listened to her play the guitar. He didn't want to hear anymore of the song. He could tell she was upset with him. He decided it was probably the worst thing he could do to talk to her. She probably wouldn't believe him anyway. After everything that happened, he wouldn't blame her one bit.

Drake hopped into his car and drove away. He turned on the radio, trying to get that song out of his head.

_Oh, I really should've known  
By the time you drove me home  
By the vagueness in your eyes  
Your casual goodbyes  
By the chill in your embrace  
The expression on your face that told me  
Maybe you might have some advice to give  
On how to be insensitive  
(How to be)  
Insensitive  
(How to be)  
Insensitive  
(How to be)_

Ah! The song was haunting him. Thankfully, it just ended.

"...and now," said the dj. "...the next song is 'Since U Been Gone' by Kelly Clarkson."

This was too much. Drake hit the radio to turn on a rock station. He heard Bon Jovi's "Always" emitting from the speakers. Drake grew red in the face and forcefully shut off the radio. Wait. He turned "Always" back on. It gave him an idea. He quickly headed for home.

Cassandra put her guitar away and sighed. She pulled out a picture of her and Matt taken a few days before the accident. What would he have done in this situation? She'd been hurt bad. Had he ever felt like this?

She glanced up and realized maybe she spent too much time comparing herself to Matt. She really missed him, but the truth was, he was gone. She knew he wouldn't want her to wallow in self pity about him. She also knew he would want her to do what made her happy. The problem was, she didn't even know what would.


	10. Chapter 10

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. No copyright infringements are intended.

Drake's got a plan. Let's see how it works out for him.

* * *

Drake ran inside his bedroom and checked to find out when his next gig was. He called up his band members and asked them a few questions. He sighed and circled a date on the calendar. His next gig was in two weeks. They needed to have the song right by then. His next thought was how he would get Cassandra to come to his gig. She was pretty upset with him. Maybe if her friends brought her? How could he talk her friends into it though? What if she still wouldn't go? He'd have to do everything he could to get her there. He knew he had to win her back. No matter what it took.

* * *

"Did you hear?" squealed one of the cheerleaders. "Drake Parker's band is playing next weekend. I am definitely going. Maybe I'll get a date out of it."

Cassandra rolled her eyes and opened her locker. She'd heard a lot about Drake's gig the next weekend. She didn't want to go. Why should she? After everything he had done to her, she was not going to go support him like that. Would it really make her happy to go? Probably not. She continued rummaging through her locker for her books. Drake came up behind her.

"Hey Cassandra," he said.

"What do you want?" she asked, clearly unhappy with his presence.

"Look, I'm sorry about the concert, and I'm sorry about Sam. I couldn't control what Sam did. I could control the concert situation though, and I should have gone with you."

"Well, I'm glad you see that Drake," Cassandra responded. "Because of Sam, you lost me in a relationship, and because of your judgement, you lost me as a friend. Now that it's clear to you, just leave me alone." She slammed her locker shut and walked away. Drake stood there dumbfounded but noticed Cassandra's friend Alexa at her own locker. Drake quickly ran up to her.

"Whatever you're sellin', I ain't buyin' Parker," Alexa snapped. Clearly Alexa was one of the few girls who couldn't stand Drake. The fact that she was Cassandra's best girlfriend didn't help him either. Drake sighed, this wouldn't be easy.

"Look, Alexa, can you please get Cassandra to come to the show next weekend?"

"Why? So you can upset and embarrass her all over again? I think not."

"No, not at all. I just want to make up for everything. She won't let me talk to her. Could you just please get her to go?"

"What's the matter with you? She doesn't want to see you anymore. Just give it up. You're nothing but a player and always will be."

"No, Alexa. Come on, help me out. Look, when Sam kissed me, I didn't do anything but push Sam away. I never wanted to hurt Cassandra like that. She made me want to think seriously about dating. I wanted to just be with her and no other girl. I wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend officially. Then we broke up. I think it hurt me more than her because she didn't see that I tried to change. Then, with the concert, I couldn't spend an entire night being with her like that. It would have been too hard."

"Why don't you tell her this?"

"She won't let me talk to her, but I've found another solution. If you'll just get her to go to the show next weekend..." Drake pleaded with Alexa. This was his last shot.

Alexa looked Drake up and down. She could see he was being sincere. Finally she sighed.

"Okay Drake, I'll get her there, but if you break her heart again, I swear I'll break you."

"That seems fair," Drake said meekly. He quickly rushed off. Cassandra was going to be there, at least as far as he knew. He hoped Christopher wouldn't come. Oh man, that could ruin everything.

* * *

Cassandra sat in chemistry fuming. How dare he try to defend everything he did. She paged through her book. She tried to calm down. They weren't together anymore, and if he finally got the message she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore. Then, why was she so unhappy? She couldn't look at Drake as he sat down a few seats behind her. The first person she'd let in for a long time, and everything blew up in her face. She pulled out the note Christopher had written her and smiled. At least she had someone who wasn't kissing other girls.

* * *

Drake walked into his bedroom. Josh was typing away at his computer.

"Hey Josh," Drake said. Josh was still a bit upset with what Drake did to Cassandra about the concert. How could his brother have done that to anyone?

"Hi," came Josh's reply.

"Look, I know you think I'm an idiot...and I don't blame you. I was stupid and selfish and never should have gone with Sam to that concert. The truth is, I'm mad at myself. I wish I could take it all back. I miss Cassandra so much. She was one of the only girls besides Mom I've really ever been able to talk to about things. I know you think I don't deserve her anymore, but I'm still trying to get her back anyway." Drake confessed all of this. He looked up at Josh to see his reaction.

"You know what man?" asked Josh. "If you sincerely mean everything you just said, then nobody deserves Cassandra more than you."

"Thanks Josh."

"No problem Drake. She told me about how she was able to tell you about her brother. Now, I don't know the entire story behind that car accident and their relationship, but I can tell it meant a lot to her that you listened to her."

"That's probably why she's been so mad at me. I want to fix this more than anything," Drake said.

"Well, you've got a plan right?" asked Josh.

"Yep. I hope it works."

"I do too."

"Thanks. Oh, by the way. Megan keeps guessing your email password."

"Aw jeez."


	11. Chapter 11

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. The song "Always" belongs to Bon Jovi. No copyright infringements are intended.

Josh isn't upset with Drake anymore. Now he's got to work on Cassandra. Listening to Drake's CD. Do you know how hard it is to type when you're hearing different words than you're typing? lol. Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next weekend, Drake and his band were setting up at the teen club. Drake was really nervous. He hoped so much that his plan would work. First, he had to make sure Alexa had gotten Cassandra to the club that night. If she didn't there was no point. If Christopher was there, what would happen? Would he pound Drake into the ground? He really couldn't mess this up.

"Hey Drake, we're ready."

_Here goes everything,_ he thought.

* * *

The phone rang and Cassandra reached across her bed to answer it.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hi Cassandra." It was Christopher.

"Hey," she said.

"Look, um, this is kinda hard for me to say, but I really think we should see other people. You see, it's not you, it's me."

"Right."

"I'm really sorry."

"Uh-huh. Bye Chris." Cassandra hung up the phone and leaned back against her pillows. She felt bad. That was how it felt to be dumped over the phone? Poor Drake. Wait, why did she feel sorry for him? He hurt her worse. The one thing she didn't understand was, how come she wasn't that upset about Christopher dumping her?

* * *

The club was soon packed with teens, and Drake quickly scanned the place for Cassandra. He saw Josh and Mindy. How did Josh get Mindy there? Josh was always willing to support his brother, and since they had been arguing it was a good sign he was there. However, Mindy hated him as much as he hated her. Why was she there? Oh well. He had to find Cassandra. He didn't see her. They had to start, so Drake began to play and sing. His heart wasn't in it though. Mostly because his heart was with Cassandra.

* * *

"C'mon Cassandra," pleaded Alexa. "You deserve to have some fun tonight."

"Why would I want to go to that club where he's playing?" snapped Cassandra.

"Because, I don't know. Make fun of an old ex? That could be a good time...c'mon, just because Chris dumped you doesn't mean you should stay locked up inside."

"I don't know Alexa."

* * *

The band continued to play. Drake was worried. It was getting late, and he hadn't seen Cassandra. There was one song left, and Drake sighed. He got ready to announce the end. At that moment, Alexa came scurrying up to the side of the stage. She gave him a thumbs up and pointed to Cassandra. Then she glared at him and mouthed "remember." She walked back toward her friend. Drake was glad she was finally there. He felt like a nervous wreck though. He had to get through this last song. If she wouldn't have him back after this, there was no hope for it.

"Okay everybody," Drake announced. "Unfortunately this is the last song of the night." Groans were heard around the club. "Yes, we're all upset," he continued. "Now this last song is dedicated to a certain someone. I kinda hurt them really bad. I feel terrible about it and wish I could turn it all around. I can't turn back time though, and this person won't let me speak. I thought I'd give this a try. I just want to say, I'm sorry."

_This Romeo is bleeding  
But you can't see his blood  
It's nothing but some feelings  
That this old dog kicked up_

_It's been raining since you left me  
Now I'm drowning in the flood  
You see I've always been a fighter  
But without you I give up_

_Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But baby that's just me_

_And I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die you'll be on my mind  
And I'll love you  
Always_

Drake glanced up to see Cassandra watching him. He couldn't read her expression, due to the lights of the stage. He continued, wishing he knew what she was thinking.

_Now your pictures that you left behind  
Are just memories of a different life  
Some that made us laugh  
Some that made us cry  
One that made you have to say good bye_

_What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_

_When he holds you close  
When he pulls you near  
When he says the words  
You've been needing to hear  
I wish I was him and those words were mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time_

_That I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always_

_If you told me to cry for you  
I could  
If you told me to die for you  
I would  
Take a look at my face  
There's no price I won't pay  
To say these words to you_

_Well there ain't no luck  
In these loaded dice  
But baby if you give me just one more try  
We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives  
We'll find a place where the sun still shines_

_And I will love you baby  
Always  
And I'll be there forever and a day  
Always  
I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine  
'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme  
I know when I die  
And I'll love you  
Always_


	12. Chapter 12

This is my first Drake & Josh fanfiction I ever wrote. It's posted on my site, but I thought I'd put it here as well. This story is completely written but not completely posted. In fact, I've already written up a sequel, which I will post when I finish posting this.

I don't own any of the Drake & Josh characters. I did create some characters for this fanfiction though. The song "Insensitive" is sung by Jann Arden and written by Anne Loree. The song "Always" belongs to Bon Jovi. All other songs belong to their proper owners.No copyright infringements are intended.

Some of you wanted to know how I could update so fast. I normally write my stories completely then post them. This way, I don't leave you guys hanging if I don't get back to it and I can make changes easier. Anyway, here's the last chapter. Hope you like it!

* * *

There was lots of applause and whistling in the crowd. 

"Good night everybody!" Drake yelled. He turned to his band. They all looked happy with the night. Drake hoped so much that things had worked. He began packing up when he felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He turned to see Cassandra standing there. She looked like she had been crying. Drake was worried. Had he done that?

"Drake, can we talk?" she asked.

Drake nodded. He led her backstage, where no one would walk through. He was scared about what she would say to him. Was she going to tell him to leave her alone forever? If she did, he'd have to do it. He'd tried everything he could.

"Christopher dumped me earlier tonight," she finally said.

"Oh," said Drake.

"I was a little upset. I figured all guys everywhere are the same. Alexa convinced me to come tonight, something about making fun of an ex. I came. Then you sang that song."

"Well, that day we became friends you were wearing that Bon Jovi shirt. I figured it was worth a shot."

"Matt loved Bon Jovi. He loved that song too. I haven't listened to it since he died."

Drake realized he had hit some emotion. That's why she was crying. Why couldn't he do anything right?

"I'm sorry," he said. "I just..."

"Don't be sorry Drake," she said. "I'd forgotten how much I love that song too. I could tell you meant every word you sang too."

"Well, you did too."

"Huh?"

"I heard you at your house a couple weeks ago singing that Jann Arden song. I figured it was because of what I did."

"Yeah, it was," she said. "After the kiss and the concert you seemed so insensitive to me. I just sat and played that song. It helped with anger a bit I guess."

"I deserved it. Your song that day was true. I was insensitive. I always have been after so many girls. I've always been selfish and stupid that way. I don't want to do that anymore though," he said.

Cassandra glanced at him.

"Your song was pretty true as well," she told him.

"What?"

"'When you say your prayers, try to understand, I've made mistakes I'm just a man.' Aren't those the words? Yeah, you made some mistakes. I forgive you for the concert. As far as the kiss with Sam goes..."

"That was all Sam!" Drake defended.

"Yeah," said Cassandra. "I know. I believed you the first time. I was just worried that because she was like that, other girls would be. Then I heard her talking in the bathroom to her friend about how Drake Parker pushed her away while trying to kiss him and how unbelievable that was to her."

"So," said Drake. "Are we good?"

Cassandra smiled and leaned forward. She pressed her lips against his. Drake carefully brought his arms around her as her hands ran through his auburn hair. They broke apart and Cassandra lay her head on Drake's chest. She felt so safe in his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes," laughed Drake. He was quiet for a moment. "I wanted to ask you the night we broke up, but I want to ask you again now."

"Yeah?" Cassandra asked.

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course Drake," she replied. A smile spread across her face. Christopher appeared to be forgotten, and she had finally realized what made her happy.

Drake smiled too. "Let me take you home," he said.

"Alright," she replied.

Drake gathered his guitar and equipment. The guys helped him pack his stuff in his car. Cassandra told Alexa to go home without her.

As the couple drove toward home the song "Insensitive" came on the radio. They laughed and switched the station. This time Clay Aiken's "This is the Night" was on. Drake didn't much care for Clay Aiken before. Though, he had to admit, the guy had a pretty good voice. The song also made a lot of sense to him that night.

He pulled up in front of Cassandra's house and walked her to her porch.

"Good night Drake," she said. "I'm glad everything has finally worked out for the better."

"Me too," replied Drake. "Good night." They kissed and she started to head inside.

"Oh, and Drake?" said Cassandra.

"Yeah?"

"Call me Cassie."


End file.
